digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 20
SCENE: THE DIGIDESTINED SLEEPING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD Davis: *snore* Gatomon: Does Davis always snore like that? Veemon: Every night. Gatomon: How do you sleep? Veemon: I don't. and CODY leave Veemon: Where are those guys going? Submarimon: I still think we should have told the others before we left. Tentomon: It may be none of my beeswax, but why didn't you ask Davis to come with us? TK: I didn't want to leave Kari and Yolei alone anymore! Don't worry, he'll understand. Tentomon: I'm just glad I'm not going to be the one to tell him! the others Kari: The email says they figured out which way the Digimon Emperor is heading! Yolei: Let's go! Davis: What do you mean, they left without me?? How come nobody wants to go anywhere with me? Veemon: Well, Davis, it could be your snoring. Wormmon: Is it finished yet, master? Digimon Emperor: Not quite. I still have a few minor details. Should he have four arms, or six? Decisions, decisions. the camp Izzy: We're getting an update from Kari! Mr. Ishida: Any of you know how to catch a fish? Oh, I wish I had a TV dinner. June: Alright. All I have to do, is take the bus to the campsite, and Matt. BUS leaves June: Wait! Don't go! I want to get on! the DIGITAL WORLD Yolei: Should we tell Davis we're leaving? Kari: Nah, he'll understand. Davis: Why is everyone leaving? Is it my snoring? Pegasusmon: We've been flying for hours, and haven't seen a thing! TK: Maybe we should ask Cody if he's seen anything. Submarimon: What did TK say? Cody: They haven't spotted anything from up there. Submarimon: We haven't seen much of anything, either. Except for seaweed. Maybe we should keep looking. huge ROCK appears in front of them Cody: Huh? What is that thing? Submarimon: Let's dig a little further. This thing is enormous! It makes Texas look like Rhode Island! It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base. Cody: I'll let TK know that we've found it! TK: It's from Cody. He said that he found a base, and they're going to try and sneak in through an underwater cave. Tentomon: That sounds kind of dangerous! Maybe they should wait. Pegasusmon: TK, look! TK: Huh? A whirlpool! Tentomon: We'll get sucked right into it! Digimon Emperor: Hm. Looks like it's finally here. Wormmon: What is that master? A new way to hypnotize your slaves? Digimon Emperor: No, you fool. You might call it a gateway to the source of the power of darkness. But for simplicity's sake, let's just call it 'The Dark Pool'. I think it's caused by an evil digimon, and if I can tap into it's power source, I'll have everything I need to complete my very own Digimon. Wormmon: Please, Master. Don't do it. Digimon Emperor: What are you talking about? Of course I'll do it! Wormmon: But it feels like evil itself is coming from that pool! You can't feel it because you're not a Digimon. Digimon Emperor: Ridiculous! I'm not going to stop my master plan becuase of a silly feeling of yours! Wormmon: But on the evil scale of one to ten, that pool is REAL evil! Digimon Emperor: Hm. Than you stay away from it. Meanwhile, I've got things to do. Wormmon: How come you ignore me? Digimon Emperor: I'm sorry, is this better? EMPEROR whips WORMMON Nefertimon: A huge whirlpool? And Cody and Submarimon are inside the base? We've got to warn them! Kari: We can contact them with the D3. TK: Don't you think I've tried that? Something seems to be blocking the transmission! Tentomon: We can't just hover here! We've got to do something! Pegasusmon: Tentomon's right! We're running out of time! TK: Hey, are you guys feeling okay? Tentomon: I think I might be getting a bug, but other than that, I'm fine. Pegasusmon: I am feeling a little strange. How about you, TK? TK: I'm not really sure. I...I feel...kinda weird. Armadillomon: I'm tired. Don't they have escalators in this place? and ARMADILLOMON look through a hole and see a large MACHINE Cody: Woah! Armadillomon: My thoughts exactly. Cody: This has to be the engine room! Armadillomon: I say we destroy this place once and for all! Cody: We will, but let's take a look around first! Armadillomon: Alright, if you say so! Hey, do you think it's cold in here? Cody: Not especially. Armadillomon: That's weird. 'Cause I just can't seem to warm myself up! The chill of evil's in the air. Cody: Don't be so dramatic. Digimon Emperor: Do you know what this place needs? More window space. There. EMPEROR opens up a large window looking over the ocean Wormmon: Master, I know you hardly ever listen to me...okay, you NEVER listen to me, but just this once, do what I ask? Don't do it! Digimon Emperor: I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something? Tentomon: Look, it's on the move! Pegasusmon: And heading for the whirlpool! TK: Cody! Armadillomon: Hey, move it! and ARMADILLOMON see alarge corridor, with all sorts of jail cells Cody: Armadillomon, look! This place is like a prison! It must be where the Digimon Emperor keeps his slaves! I guess you guys didn't have a very good lawyer. Armadillomon: What are we gonna do about 'em? Cody: This is more important than the engine room. You better Armour DigiVolve and break the bars open! Armadillomon: Now that's a good idea! Cody: DigiArmour Energi...hey, what is that thing? and ARMADILLOMON see the DARK WHIRLPOOL Armadillomon: Brr. Cody: My thoughts exactly. Digimon Emperor: Now, into the Dark Whirlpool. *laugh*Oh, it's not that funny. the REAL WORLD June: Thanks for the lift, grandpa! I can't believe they left without taking me! Grandma: So, you're going camping? That's nice. We used to do lots of camping, didn't we, dear? Grandpa: Yeah, until that time I used Poison Ivy instead of toilet paper! the DIGITAL WORLD, on an island Davis: Hm. Veemon: Davis, what are you doing? Davis: I'm thinking about how we can make a canoe out of this tree. Veemon: Well, how are we gonna do it? Davis: First, we're gonna push this tree down! pushes the tree, and it falls easily. A piece of land the tree was on breaks off of the mainland and sails away. Veemon: A little too hard. Davis: Beats a canoe! Ah! Smell that salt air! Veemon: Davis, how come we're on land, and I'm getting seasick? Tentomon: That's the biggest mobile home I've ever seen! Must be impossible to find parking! TK: Come on, guys! We've got to find the cave Cody and Armadillomon used to get in! They could be in trouble! This place feels...evil. What are those things? Pegasusmon: Pay no attention to them. They're just trying to scare you. They live in the dark whirlpool and feed off fear. Don't look at it! Tentomon: Oooh...can I sit up here with you guys? TK: This has to be the cave! Digimon Emperor: Hm. Wormmon: Master? Digimon Emperor: Hm? Wormmon: Are you alright? Digimon Emperor: Never been better. Initiate the attack! DIGIMON EMPEROR sends out some MECHANORIMON, but the DARK WHIRLPOOL sucks them down Digimon Emperor: What's going on? They're gone! How'd that happen? Sector A, report! Sector B, come in! Sector C, where is everybody? Wormmon: They've never been very good at spelling. DIGIMON EMPEROR gets in a MECHANORIMON Wormmon: What are you doing? Digimon Emperor: If you want something done right, do it yourself. Daivs: This one's stuck. Oops! Cody: Hey guys, I'm glad you're here! We were just setting these captive Digimon free. Tentomon: Why didn't you say so? That's my specialty! Super Shocker! TK: Huh? I can just tell...there's something out there. Wormmon: Master, please come back! You don't know what's out there! Digimon Emperor: Quiet. Hm. image of a DIGIMON appears from the DARK WHIRLPOOL TK: Devimon? Devimon: *laugh* TK: Impossible! Digimon Emperor: I'll take what I need from this Digimon, then my Digimon will be completed! Voice: Are you sure? Do you really believe you can control the powers of darkness? Digimon Emperor: Alright, who are you? Voice: I am here to warn you. Beware the darkness! Digimon Emperor: Beware the darkness? Heh. I'm the Digimon Emperor. Some voice comes out of nowhere and tells me to 'Beware the darkness'? Who does he think he is? *laugh* TK: Of all the Digimon out there, why did it have to be Devimon? I still remember our battle four years ago! Angemon faced Devimon one on one. It was our last chance to defeat Devimon once and for all. FLASHBACK Little TK: Angemon! Angemon: I'll get him. Older TK: Angemon did what he had to do. Little TK: Be careful! Devimon: Come here! TK: The only way to completely destroy Devimon's evil powers was for Angemon to sacrifice himself. Devimon: *laugh* TK: I begged him not to do it. But we both knew that there was no choice. I always felt it was my fault. That maybe I could have done something! But it was too late. I was too young back then to know how to handle it. FLASHBACK TK: But that was then. And this is now! Cody: Huh? TK: Cody, I've got some unfinished business to take care of! Time to get to work. Cody: TK, wait a minute! throws his hat on the ground, and stomps off Patamon: TK! Digmon: Where's he going? Maybe we should follow him! Tentomon: Patamon will take care of TK. We need to keep working to free these Digimon! Cody: Right. Digimon Emperor: How could he not know who I am? I've told everybody! Huh? What do you know, I've got visitors. It's those kids. I don't have time to deal with those annoying brats right now. Wormmon: You sure have changed, Master. You used to love trying to destroy the DigiDestined. It was your favourite thing to do, next to putting holes in childrens' Christmas stockings. Digimon Emperor: Now, for the final touch. DIGIMON EMPEROR puts DEVIMON'S arms on his new DIGIMON Digimon Emperor: There. My master is finally complete! Nothing can stop me now! a road in the REAL WORLD... June: *snore* Grandma: She sure can snore. Grandpa: No louder than you! the DIGITAL WORLD Veemon: Gee, Davis, the rest of the guys must be way ahead of us! Davis: Yeah, we're just going to have to go faster. I can't believe Kari did this to me! Kari: Yolei, do you think Davis will be mad at us? sees the BASE Yolei: Nah, he's a pretty good sport. Hey, look at that! Halsemon: It's heading right for us. Nefertimon: Alright everyone, get ready! Digimon Emperor: If I had known I was having this many guests, I would have catered. Ooh, I can still give them a party favour. Go get 'em! the BASE, some doors open, and a DIGIMON flies out Yolei: Do you see what I see? What is that thing? Digimon Emperor: *laugh* ANALYSER Digimon Emperor: Kimeramon is my ultimate creation. I used other digimon to create this unstoppable fighting creature. His Heat Piper attack will melt enemies into oblivion! D.A. Kimeramon: Grr! Digmon: I've never heard of a Digimon like that before! And I get all my news from the underground! Tentomon: While the others do battle with him, we can free the prisoners! Cody: Let's go! Halsemon: Tempest Wing! attack hits KIMERAMON'S head, but just fizzles out Digimon Emperor: That's why I picked Kabuterimon's head. They don't get any more hard-headed! Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam! dodges the attack Digimon Emperor: And he's fast with Airdramon's and Angemon's wings! Kari and Yolei: Ah! Digimon Emperor: Playtime's over. Now it's my turn. Throw in Garurumon's legs, as well as Monochromon's tail. Kari: Ugh! Digimon Emperor: I added Kuwagamon's, SkullGreymon's, and Devimon's arms. His body is greymon's, and I topped him off with MetalGreymon's hair! He's perfect! *laugh* Ooh, where's my VCR? I wish I was taping this. Take a look at him, Wormmon. Now that's what a partner should look like. Not a scrawny little runt like you! and CODY are lowering the prisoners out of the BASE Tentomon: That's the last one. Now I think it's time we got out of here, too! Cody: We can't leave TK! Tentomon: But we've got to get these Digimon to safety! Let's go! ----- is walking down a corridor of the BASE, looking angry Patamon: TK, can't you do this later? We've got to get out of here while we can! Don't be so stubborn! TK: Hm. sees the DIGIMON EMPEROR --- Digimon Emperor: I don't remember sending you an invitation! Although I must admit, you've got a lot of nerve sneaking into the base of the most powerful being in the Digital World! smirkes Digimon Emperor: What's so funny? Ryo: Let me ask you something, Ken. Don't you think it's time you gave up on this little charade? You say you've got the powers of darkness under control. But you don't and I should know. After all, we both experience it together. Digimon Emperor: You're nobody! Not like me! You will bow down before me! Ryo: Sorry, the floor's kind of dirty. Digimon Emperor: YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! DIGIMON EMPEROR cracks his whip and it hits Ryo in the face. Hejust touches the wound with his hand, and shrugs it off Ryo: When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting? That's your problem. You don't know when to talk and when to fight. If you're not gonna listen to my words...Maybe my fist will reach you better! jumps at the DIGIMON EMPEROR, and punches him --- TENTOMON and the others fight. TENTOMON dodges an attack Tentomon: Ah! Kari: Nefertimon, Halsemon, you guys be careful, okay? Tentomon: Ah! Digimon Emperor: Hey! TK: Grr! punches the DIGIMON EMPEROR again Halsemon: Tempest Wing! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! Halsemon: They had no effect! is hit by KIMERAMON and he smashed into the ground Halsemon: Ah! --- Wormmon: Oh, no! Sticky Net! attack hits WORMMON Wormmon: Actually, I'd prefer a staring contest. Wormmon: Grr! ----- Nefertimon: Halsemon, let's get out of here! moves HALSEMON away from an attack sees KIMERAMON fly overhead -- Ryo: What's that thing? Digimon Emperor: Didn't I tell you? I have a new pet. Kimeramon. My secret weapn that's not a secret anymore. Don't worry if you didn't get a good look...you'll see him up close and personal real soon! and HALSEMON are being held my KIMERAMON Nefertimon and Halsemon: Ah! Ryo: Hm! Cyberdramon! Ryo: Hey, Ken, this is not over by a long shot! Wormmon: Kenny? Digimon Emperor: I guess I'm not as cool as I think I am. Wormmon: Off-day? Digimon Emperor: Time for me to regroup and come back stronger than ever! --- Pegasusmon: Equis Beam! Halsemon: Thanks, Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon: It was just a little horse-play. TK: Kimeramon's stopped moving! Let's take this opportunity to get out of here! all the fighting... Cody: Here's your hat back, TK. I didn't want anybody to step on it. TK: It's okay, Cody. I have 6 others just like it. One for each day of the week! Davis: Wait! I'm ready to fight and the action's all over!I wish we'd gotten here sooner. Veemon: The others can fly, why can't I? Davis: Come on, you've got your own fighting skills! Like that head of yours is as hard as mine! Veemon: Right! Davis: Let's hear it for T.S., who really let Ken have it! All: Yeah! *cheers* Kari: Yeah! TK: Uh, that's T-*K*! the REAL WORLD June: Are we at the wrong campsite? Grandma: Guess they told you the wrong place! June: Why wouldn't they give me the right information? Could if be that Matt doesn't want me around? Grandpa sarcastic: Oh, she's just as sharp as Davis. Category:Fan fiction